


It's Tricky

by freewood



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewood/pseuds/freewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick go our for a run to get supplies but then things start to get tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> just a weird idea that me and my friend thought of at probably 4 in the morning

“Rick, where the hell are yah? Gotta go get some stuff for Ass Kicker over here!” Daryl called for Rick while sitting next to Little Ass Kicker. When Rick didn’t answer him, he decided that he would just go look for him. He picked up his cross bow, and patted Ass Kicker’s head. Daryl started down the stairs in search for Rick. He left the Prison and found Rick outside near the fences, killing the zombies that surrounded them. “Hey, Rick! Why don’t yah get yer ass over here? Gotta get stuff for Ass Kicker!” Rick looked back, and waved at Daryl, then walked over to him. Daryl was getting the car started. “There’s not a lot of gas,” Daryl said, “We might run out on our way there.”  
“Who cares?” Rick retorted, “It’s worth a try at least. Maybe we can even get stuff for the rest of the group.”  
“Okay, but if we break down it’s all your fault.” 

They got about a mile from the prison before the car started to slow down. The needle was ticking past empty. The car sputtered and then came to a slow stop. Daryl looked at Rick.  
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
Daryl did not stop. Daryl got closer to Rick’s ear, and whispered, “This is all yer fault……………” Daryl turned away and got out of the car. He was mad at Rick-kun.  
Daryl walked faster than Rick, and laughed when Rick couldn’t catch up.  
Rick ran up to Daryl’s side, and grabbed his hand. “Wait, Daryl,” He said. “I have something to tell you.”  
“What?” Daryl spat.  
Rick got really close to Daryl’s ear, and held his face in his hands. He parted his lips and whispered, “It’s tricky.”  
Daryl stepped away from Rick, and Rick looked down. “What did you just say to me? “It’s tricky”?”  
Rick nodded.  
Daryl looked at Rick intensely. He said, “It’s tricky….to…rock a rhyme.”  
“To rock a rhyme!”  
“That’s, right, on time, it’s tricky.” Daryl said with glee.  
Rick stood next to Daryl and bumped his hip to his. Then they heard it. The familiar tune started to play.  
Rick sang, “This speech is my recital, I think it’s very vital.”  
Daryl followed, “To rock a rhyme, that’s right on time.”  
Then both in chorus belted out, “It’s Tricky it’s the title, here we go…”  
A few minutes later they were both shimmying down the road, shaking their hips and tune and singing, “It’s tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that’s right on time it’s tricky, tricky, tricky, tricky!!” Soon they were doing the conga and dancing down the road yelling out the lyrics to “It’s Tricky” by RUN-DMC. It was a good run.


End file.
